Búcsúlevél
by HetaLilla
Summary: A Children of Distance "Te vagy az, te voltál" és "Búcsúlevél" címú számának hallgatása közben fogant meg bennem a fic ötlete. Noha nem nagyon szeretem a párost, mégis velük írtam meg, ki tudja, miért... Remélem tetszik nektek! (Bár a fő részben szerintem túl sok lett a szenvedés és kevés az esemény...)


_Feketébe öltözött társaság vonul a koporsó mögött. Halk sírás hallatszik: a gyászmenet élén haladó szőke, fiatal lány zsebkendőjébe rejti arcát, válla remeg. Mikor a sírhoz érnek, a koporsót leengedik belé, s a pap hamarosan elkezdi szokásos beszédét az elhunytról…_

Soha nem éreztem még hasonlót, soha nem is hittem, hogy érezhetnék, hogy így szárnyalhatnék a boldogságtól… Végre volt valaki, akiben megbízhattam, akit szerettem, s ki viszont szeretett. Édes hangodon suttogtad, hogy szeretsz, s én voltam olyan balga, hogy higgyek neked… Először azt hittem, csak álmodom, hisz ez nem lehet igaz, de a valóság volt, s azt hittem, örökké fog tartani. Erősnek éreztem magam, mikor szemedbe néztem, mikor melletted állhattam… Szürke, unalmas napjaimat jókedv színezte ki, s életem zajtalan csarnokát csengő kacajod zengte be…  
De most, hogy mindez elmúlt, úgy érzem, még fakóbb, némább lett minden. A hatalmas tűz elvakított, s most hogy kihunyt, már az apróbb szikrákat sem veszem észre. Élj csak boldogan, nélkülem. De talán eszedbe jutok majd, mikor kéne, hogy valaki melletted álljon, s felsegítsen, ha elesnél…  
Felkelek az ágyról, melyen eddig csöndben ülve a falat bámultam, s az ablakhoz sétálok. Feltekintek az égre, hol még a csillagokat is felhők árnyéka takarja el. Az utcáról beszűrődő fényben magányos hullócsillagként csillan meg egy legördülő könnycsepp arcomon. A sírás egy jól ismert, keserves nyögése hagyja el ajkaimat, s bármennyire is próbálom visszafojtani, nem sikerül…  
- Miért… miért kellett beléd szeretnem…? Gyűlöllek téged, mert elcsábítottál, s hogy úgy tűnt, viszonzod is érzéseimet… és magamat is, mert bedőltem neked…  
Kézfejemmel letörlöm könnyeimet. Lehajtom fejem, s a fal tövébe roskadok, ahonnan már nem is akarok többé fölkelni. Bárcsak itt érne a halál, oly szívesen fogadnám most, hogy enyhítse szenvedéseimet. Ha ennyire fájdalmas oldala is van az érzelmeknek, miért léteznek egyáltalán?  
A szememből hulló apró, folyékony gyémántok hangtalanul szívódnak fel a puha szőnyegen, ahová pottyantak. Megremegek, mintha hideg futkosna hátamon, s bár igaz, a szobában nincs befűtve, de mégsem a kinti hőmérséklet oka borzongásomnak. Meglepő, milyen erős hatással lehet az emberekre egy emlék, egy gondolat… Most előttem lebeg az arcod, s annak a napnak képe, mikor megígérted, örökké velem maradsz, vagy legalább amíg szükségem van rád. Ez éltetett, mindent te jelentettél nekem.  
A mellkasomban hatalmas űrt érzek, s ez az üresség fáj… Olyan, mintha már nem is verne odabenn semmi, mintha nem lenne, mi az éltető vért testemben szállítsa… Magaddal vitted, s még most is ott van nálad, de már nem kincsként őrzöd, hanem megsebezve, a sarokba hajítva fekszik. De talán jobb is így, hisz nem kell aggódnom már miatta, így senki nem szerezheti meg újra, s nem is bánthatja, nem fogok soha többé érezni vele. Súlyos terhet vettél le vállamról, bár szörnyű fájdalommal fizetek e szívességért.  
Gyönyörű volt minden, mikor együtt voltunk, de, mint ahogy a virágok elhervadtak, s minden elszíntelenedett, mikor télre váltottak az évszakok, úgy surrant ki lelkemből a boldogság is…  
Neked talán könnyű volt olyan szavakkal illetned, amilyenekkel tetted, eltaszítani engem, mikor pedig szükségem lett volna rád. Eddig a boldogságot kergettem, amit a te képedben kaptam meg, de most ehelyett csak bánatot kapok, mely elől menekülnöm kell.  
Próbállak elfelejteni, de minden éjjel megjelensz álmaimban, s sírva ébredek ezekből a látomásokból… Az arcodat látom, mely hirtelen foszlik semmivé, s hiába nyúlok feléd, a képet nem tudom megragadni, s visszarántani.  
Fáj minden egyes nélküled töltött pillanat, de egy mondat vigasztal, mely, mielőtt még találkoztunk, meghatározta életem, s mindig is eszerint kellett volna cselekednem: „Egyedül jobb nekem"…  
Azóta már ki tudja, hány ember feküdt mellettem esténként, férfi, nő, nem számít… De a testi vágy csillapítása nem gyógyír a léleknek, csak olyan, mint az alkohol vagy a drog: az elején a probléma megszűnni látszik, de utána még fenyegetőbben tér vissza újra, ahogy kijózanodsz. S így jövök én is rá mindig, mennyire hiányzik az érzelem, amit épp csak megismertem…  
Talán könnyebb lenne, ha nem éreznék soha többé… És mivel az érzelmeket kiirtani nem lehet az emberből, egy megoldás maradt… Elképzelem magamat üvegkoporsóban fekve, vérbe fagyva, fölöttem ellenségeim nevetnek, s én csak üres tekintettel meredek a semmibe…  
Hosszú percek, talán órák után végre fölkelek a padlóról. Úgy döntöttem, elmegyek innen, hogy semmi ne emlékeztessen rád. Sietve kezdek összepakolni, majd a táskát hirtelen dobom a sarokba. Minek ennyi dolgot vinni? Elég a pénz, azon bármit meg lehet venni…  
Az íróasztalomhoz lépek, levélpapírt s tollat veszek elő. Némán meredek magam elé, százszor átgondolva, mik legyenek utolsó szavaim hozzád. Rágyújtok, s elmerengve figyelem a plafon felé kígyózó füstcsíkot, majd írni kezdek. Tudom, választ úgyse kapnék, de nem is várnám meg, míg válaszolsz, hisz gyáván elfutok az egész elől. Nem tudnék, nem is akarnék veled beszélni, könnyebb írni… Ezt legalább elteheted, akár el is olvashatod még egyszer… Nem akarom, hogy elfelejts… Megérdemlek annyit, hogy emlékezz rám…  
Soha nem mutattam ki az érzéseimet, de egyszer megtettem, s meg is bántam. Most bánatomat is elrejtem, s csak itt, titokban siratom, mi elmúlt. Megadtad, s el is vetted életem értelmét, nincs miért maradnom, más lehetőségek után kell néznem. Még mielőtt elmennék, visszatekintek egy percre a múltra, de utána tovább kell lépnem.  
Csak el akarok búcsúzni, s bocsánatot kérni. Bocsánatot, amiért nem voltam elég jó neked, bocsánatot, mert úgy felnéztem rád, hogy én láttam kárát. A veled való mennyei szárnyalásból most lezuhantam, s itt fekszem összetörve a rideg földön.  
Az asztalon áll még a képed, bekeretezve szépen, ahogy illik… Rád nézek, ajkadra, melynek egy ideje nem hallottam már szavát, majd a papírra, hol minden egyes szó érted sír. Arcodra, mely, bár a képen vidámnak tűnik, a valóságban annál ridegebb volt, mikor elhagytál… Cigarettámat elnyomom az asztalon álló hamutartóban.  
Attól félek, ha elmegyek, egy idő után elfeledkezel rólam… Ha nevemet említik, te meglepetten kérdezel vissza: az ki?  
Csak ez az őszinte levél marad utánam, de ezt is eldobhatod… Mikor olvasod, talán azt hiszed, eltaszítottam emlékedet is magamtól, de valójában síromig kísérteni fog. Csak azt akartam, hogy újra boldogok legyünk, hogy újra rám nézz csillogó szemekkel. De te megaláztál s eltapostál…  
Szeretlek még mindig, de ebbe beleőrülök. Kínok százait élem át, míg nem vagy velem, s életemben már semmi vigasz nem marad…  
Ha tudnád, mit meg nem tennék érted… Meghalnék érted, ha volna értelme. Sírtam is, sírok, s sírni fogok a holnapért, mely nem úgy alakult, ahogy kellett. Olyan más vagy, szeszélyes, csapongó, nem voltunk egymáshoz illőek, de talán boldogok lehettünk volna így is…  
De te eldobtál, mint egy elszívott cigarettát, nem érdekel, mi van velem, minden köteléket elvágtál, ami hozzám kötött.  
Mérgemben fogom a képedet s a falhoz vágom teljes erőből. Még a keret is eltörik, a fotót védő üveglap pedig csörömpölve hullik szilánkokra. Fölkelek s arra indulok. Odalépek s még dühösen rá is taposok a maradványokra, majd lehajolok, hogy képedet fölvéve, széttépjem, s elégessem. De amint egy üvegdarabot odébb teszek, az megvágja ujjamat, ahonnan azonnal skarlátvörös vér csöppen a padlóra. Pár másodpercig elgondolkozva nézem, majd ekkor egy gondolat fut át az agyamon…  
Egy nagyobb szilánk után nyúlok, s kezemben forgatom, jól megnézve, majd csuklóm belső oldalához emelem. Szívem vadul kalapál, lélegzetvételeim felgyorsulnak. Mély levegőt veszek, majd fogamat összeszorítva végighúzom az éles darabot bőrömön… Nem voltam elég határozott, épp csak megkarcoltam magam.  
Megmarkolom a szilánkot, s egy gyors mozdulattal sújtok le ismét kezemre. Éles fájdalom mar csuklómba, s látom az üvegdarabot mélyre merülni húsomban… Vérem gyorsan patakzik ki a sebből, s a szőnyeg szomjazóként szívja magába, miközben színét vörösre váltja. Keserűen felnevetek.  
Az ágyhoz kúszom, s rá fekve összekuporodom, vérző kezemet nézve. A fehér ágyneműn is gyorsan terjed a sötét folt, s én egyre gyengébbnek érzem magam… Halkan nevetek tovább, de ez hamarosan ismét sírásra vált… Viszont nemsokára elcsendesül hangom… Az idő furcsán telik, nem tudom, percekig, vagy órákig fekszem még ott, emlékképek százai rohamoznak meg… Lassan magába szippant a sötétség, s egyszerre könnyebb leszek. Valami furcsa béke önti el lelkemet…

_- … Ámen – a pap egy marék földet dob a koporsóra, mintegy befejezve a ceremóniát.  
__A szőke lány hangosan felzokog.  
__- H… Hendrik… - sírja bátyja nevét, s a mellette álló fiú vállára borul, aki átöleli őt.  
__- Ne sírj, Bella… Ne sírj… - vigasztalja, de közben ő is könnyeivel küszködik.  
__Egy fiatalabb fiú lép hozzájuk, s szelíden támogatva, elvezeti a lányt, így a másik egyedül marad.  
__Emlékek árasztják el elméjét… A véres holttest… a rendőrségi nyomozás… majd korábbi emlékek: mikor rámosolygott… mikor hozzá beszélt… mikor még élt…  
__Hihetetlen, hogy az az erős férfi így végezte…  
_„_Miért kellett elhagynom? Azt hittem, jót teszek neki… Francba is, ha tudtam volna, hogy ez lesz…"  
__Lassan utánuk indul, tekintetét a földre szegezve, s lelkét a bűntudat rágja. Zsebébe nyúl, ahol a ronggyá olvasott levél lapul. Előhúzza, s újból végigolvassa az elmosódott írást a könnyáztatta lapon.  
_„_Szeretett… tényleg szeretett…"  
__Az autóhoz érve beül barátai mellé.  
__- Antonio… - a fiatal fiú megfogja a kezét -, nem a te hibád…  
_„_Romano, bárcsak igazad lenne!"  
__A jármű halkan kigördül a temető előtti parkolóból, s hazafelé veszik az irányt.  
__Valahol le van zárva az út, így másfelé kell menniük. Most kivételesen még Romano sem mérgelődik a kis bosszúság miatt, nincs olyan kedvében. Egy kis kerülő még nem a világ…  
__Egy vasúti átkelőhöz érnek, a sorompók épp előttük ereszkednek le, s ők lefékeznek. Az eső hirtelen esni kezd, a hideg cseppek hangosan koppannak az ablaküvegen a csendben. Antonio elgondolkozva néz kifelé, majd szeme hirtelen elkerekedik, mikor meglát valamit… pontosabban valakit a síneken.  
_„_Hendrik!"- kiáltja gondolatban, s kiugrik a kocsiból.  
__- Hé…! - Romano utána nyúl, de már nem éri el. A fiú az esőben ácsorgó alak felé rohan. „Hendrik, én vagyok! Itt vagyok!" Felé ugrik, karjait ölelésre tárva. A férfi ránéz smaragdzöld szemeivel, majd halványan elmosolyodik. Amint Antonio keze hozzáér, a látomás szertefoszlik. A fiú meglepetten pislog maga elé, üres kezeire, majd egy könnycsepp vegyül az arcán lefolyó esőpatakokba.  
__- Anto! – Bella kiáltására felkapja a fejét, de már túl késő…  
__A mozdony dudálása… egy sikoly… vérfagyasztó reccsenés… fájdalom… a vízbe vegyülő vér… az eső halk kopogása… csönd… sötétség… béke…_

Itt vagy velem… most már mindig együtt lehetünk…


End file.
